Beso Francés
by Gabbap
Summary: — ¿Te gustó el helado? -Se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente con el corazón en la garganta. No sabía que un Magnum tuviera tan buen sabor


¡Hey! Continúo actualizéndome en el evento y realmente no podía dejar pasar este tema. Considero que ya con el título y saber los protagonistas ya es perfecto. Ha sido una de las historias que más fácil se me ha hecho escribir, es realmente inspirador.  
El contenido no es altamente sexual pero si coño, me gustó el toque caliente que tiene la historia.

Espero que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime referido no me pertenecen.

 **Beso Francés**

Verano

Época perfecta para tener unos días de relajación y reflexión. Para salir con los amigos o tomarse un buen descanso e ir a la playa. Salir a comer helado con la pareja o sencillamente postrarse en la cama por días hasta que los músculos se le entumecieran por no haberse movid.

Era la época perfecta para no hacer nada y en cambio, ella había tomado la sabia decisión de pasar sus días en la universidad… ¡Universidad una mierda!

Había decidió realizar el intensivo, también llamado verano. Donde se podían remediar las materias que se habían perdido en el semestre o adelantar nuevas para liberar horario de su próximo semestre, eso era lo que hacía específicamente. Se dejó llevar por las manipulaciones de Tomoka y decidió ver tres materias al día por toda la semana en el período de un mes.

Le iba bien pero ya a la tercera semana que estaba sentía que había estudiado por más de nueve meses, estaba cansada y hasta ella que era la más aplicada de su grupo desordenado, se estaba hartando de la universidad. Es que días como aquellos realmente no sabía que más hacer que no fuera profesar su odio a la institución.

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas del cafetín. No estaba lleno, con ella contaba 5 personas dentro de él y es que la hora no ameritaba que estuvieran estudiantes deambulando fuera de los salones, excepto ella.

A veces maldecía a su grupo tan incompetente y desinteresado, todos habían reprobado un examen de Cálculo y el profesor les había dado una segunda oportunidad, por lo que sacó a todos los que habían aprobado y se quedó con los que no. Y allí estaba ella, esperando que pasaran las tres horas de clases para comenzar la próxima.

Se escondió entre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa para intentar dormir pero la calma nunca llegó a ella y menos cuando sintió que alguien tomaba asiento frente a ella. Subió la cara y enseguida se incorporó al ver los cabellos negruzcos y mirada intimidante de Echizen, había olvidado que él también había aprobado el examen.

— Sorprendente –Dijo él y ella armó un puchero sabiendo a que se refería. Días antes del examen la había encontrado llorando en un balcón porque no entendía nada y entonces se tomó unos minutos para explicarle.

Conocía a Ryoma desde que comenzó la universidad, ambos habían estado en varias clases juntos y, a pesar que era presumido, algo arrogante, muy orgulloso y egocéntrico y sólo ayudaba a las personas con algo a cambio, podía ver en su interior la buena fe en él. O al menos eso creía.

No es que le gustara Ryoma ni nada parecido. Si, era guapo, a veces quitaba el aliento, le provocaba cosquillas en el pecho cada vez que la miraba con aquellas gemas ámbar, le provocaba cosquillas en sitios que ni ella querría reconocer cada vez que lo vía sin camisa y tenía cierto interés en sus labios gruesos que se curvaban de una manera sexy cada vez que sonreía de lado. Pero ese era un estado al que se sumían todas las chicas, era normal volverse así cada vez que lo veía.

Era sumamente normal…

— Mi Magnum –Escuchó de él.

— ¿Eh? –Se sonrojó furiosamente cuando cierta imagen mental que había obtenido de un libro se le aparecía en la mente.

— La apuesta –Lo miró confundida y luego lo recordó.

— Ohh -Miró hacia abajo cubriéndose la cara con una mano, leer tantos libros eróticos no le estaba haciendo bien.

Aquel día que él le había enseñado el contenido del examen, había estado tan confundida y ansiosa en el principió, que cuando entendió los ejercicios que le había enseñado el ambarino y luego los había hecho con tanta facilidad, pensaba que la estaba engañando. "Me estás jodiendo" Le había dicho una y mil veces más cada vez que lo entendía, cayó en un profundo estado de estrés y casi lo golpeaba con sus libretas. Fue entonces cuando apostaron.

"Cuando pases me compras un Magnum"

Parecía ser un helado que a él le fascinaba y ella aceptó la apuesta. Suspiró aún sonrojada, no podía creer que aquel día había llegado a ser tan salvaje con él cuando ella era de lo más educada, le pareció que lo mejor era comprarle su helado.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la heladería más cercana, él le señaló que en el supermercado de la universidad vendían aquel helado y así fue como terminaron en el lugar.

— ¿No querrás uno? –Preguntó él cuando ella sólo pagó uno.

— N-no me gustan –Desvió la mirada de él, si le decía que era porque no le alcanzaba el dinero pasaría una de las peores vergüenzas de su vida.

Él abrió el paquete mientras ella se dirigió a la zona de higiene, aprovechaba el momento para ver un shampoo y acondicionador para el cuidado de su cabello, mientras elegía el producto escuchaba los crujidos de Echizen mordiendo el helado, no sabía por qué pero entonces un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

— Éste –Señaló uno morado que decía con aroma a jazmín– es el que usas y tu cabello siempre huele bien –su corazón estalló en miles de latidos, admiraba como Ryoma saboreaba el helado, paseando su lengua por sus labios quitándose el resto de helado, su boca se había hinchado debido al frío y había obtenido un color rojizo. Aquello más sus palabras la estaban matando. Él la miró fijamente - ¿quieres? –le ofreció el helado y ella asintió.

Se acercó un poco a él mientras abría un poco su boca para probar solo un bocado. Él helado desapareció de su vista y enseguida sintió unos labios fríos sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su corazón volvió a estallar. Todo pasaba muy rápido, cerró los ojos para aceptar el beso, su boca se abrió poco a poco y sintió la lengua fría de él paseando por toda su cavidad.

Sus cabezas se movieron arriba y abajo mientras él colocaba una mano en su cintura para atraerla. Sus caderas se unieron, sus manos se posaron en el pecho masculino, sintió su respiración chocar contra ella, su aroma varonil embriagarla, los cabellos de su frente unirse con los de ella y la sensación más increíble. Un sabor a helado de vainilla comenzó a fundirse en su boca, junto a uno de chocolate.

Gimió, embriagada por el dulce sabor. Ryoma se alejó lo suficiente para ver su cara, ambos jadeando, con los labios húmedos e hinchados, ella totalmente sonrojada y él con una pátina de sudor que perlaba su frente, sumamente sexy. En un impulso y aprovechando su cercanía, tocó el labio inferior del ambarino y lo acarició, su cuerpo tembló y suprimió otro gemido, lo tomó entre sus dedos jalándolo hacia ella para luego morderlo. Lo saboreó y succionó dando riendas sueltas a otros minutos de besos mojados.

Sus cuerpos se unieron aun más mientras él acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos y apretaba su cintura con otra, comenzó a subir las manos para unirlas tras su cuello.

— Los vi por aquí – ¡Mierda! Reconoció la voz de Tomoka cerca de ellos, llena de ansiedad y por pura inercia lo alejó de ella lo más que pudo, quedando frente a él con ambos brazos extendidos desde su pecho, ella inclinada para que no vieran su cara y él jadeando sumamente confundido – el shampoo mágico que… ¡Ryoma-sama! ¿Sakuno? –

No quiso saber como se veían, se incorporó y tapó su rostro esperando que la sangre dejara de hervir en su cara.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? –Escuchó suspicacia en su tono de voz y luego de serenarse la miró por primera vez. La observaba con sospechas tanto a ella como a Ryoma - ¿no será que…? -

— Le di helado a Ryuzaki y se babeó –Sus ojos se encontraron con las perlas ambarinas, que la miraban desinteresadas mientras él saboreaba lo que quedaba de su helado. ¿Dónde lo había tenido cuando la besó?

— Sakuno pero que torpeza –Tomoka se acercó a ella abrazándola – hemos terminado el examen y vine a buscar un shampoo mágico –

— Q-que bien –

— Me han hablado mucho de ese helado ¿Es rico? –

— Siempre lo ha sido pero éste está exquisito –Apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada escuchando las palabras de Ryoma.

— ¿Me das un poco? –Miró con recelo a su amiga, aquellos momentos odiaba que fuera tan atrevida.

— No –

— Malo Ryoma-sama –Tomoka comenzó a caminar mientras buscaba su shampoo y ella logró respirar. Ryoma comenzó a caminar a paso lento y lo siguió. Todavía estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decirle algo.

— ¿Te gustó? –Ella lo miró sonrojándose y sintió como Tomoka se detenía a escucharlos – el helado –agregó él pero ella sabía a que se refería y Tomoka volvió a su paso normal.

— S-si –

— Cuando quieras te doy más –Se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Y si lo quería justo ahora? Él tomó su mano y en ella escribió "Here. 5pm" y se alejó de ella. Colocó una mano en su pecho mientras alcanzaba a su amiga. ¿Encontrarse a escondidas con Ryoma Echizen para disfrutar de una ronda de besos franceses? Ya le volvía a gustar la universidad.

 **N/A**

Fue exquisito escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Espero sus reviews ansiosa.

Buen día/ noche


End file.
